


Green boy

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Really just fluff, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: You miss your Boyfriend so you call him up on video chat.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Green boy

It was silent in the Avengers tower. Everyone of the Avengers was either out on missions or already in bed, everyone except for you of course. You weren´t part of the Avengers or shield, but your partner was. Even though you hadn´t seen much of Bruce in the last couple days. He spend most of his time busy doing his work in the lab and you didn´t want to interfere with his work, but it made you feel alone. It cost you more sleep than you´d like to admit. Tonight even more than the ones before, so you decided to call him on video chat.

After it rang a couple of times he picked up greeting you with a worried look in his eyes.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah.”, you said. “I just missed you.”  
“That´s cute and I´m sorry I have to work so much at the moment, but you know this is important.”

You talked a little more while he kept on working on the side, when you got tired. Bruce saw you yawning, smiling slightly at that.

“If you want we can hang up so you can go to bed?”, he asked.  
“No, I… I wanna keep talking.”, you yawned again.  
“Okay.”, he said chuckling.

It wasn´t long until you actually fell asleep. Hearing your deep breath he smiled, getting tired himself too. What he didn´t see was Tony getting in the Lab, seeing the two of you sleeping and making a mental note to never let you forget it.

The next day

When you came down the next day, woken up by the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon, you saw everyone was assembled at the kitchen table already eating and talking. Sitting down and pouring yourself a cup of coffee to fully wake up, that´s when Natasha lightly nudged you in the ribs.  
“So? How was last night?”, she wiggled her eyebrows.  
“What?”, you asked confused still way too tired.  
“Tony told us how he catched you sleeping with Banner last night.”, came Clint´s answer from your other side.  
“He did… Oh gosh, no.”, you laid your head in your hands.  
“ So? How was sleeping with the Doctor? We wanna hear everything.”, Tony said in a teasing tone for everyone to hear.  
All of a sudden the whole table quieted down. Great, you thought as yours and Bruce´s faces got as re as a Tomato. In fact you have never slept with each other in fear of a code green happening and everyone knew that.  
“Tony, please. I called Bruce on video chat last night and fell asleep. I guess he fell asleep too and Tony obviously thinks he´s being funny again.”, the flush on your cheeks only deepened as you explained yourself. Which to be honest did not help your case, but most of the Avengers turned away to get back to their own conversations.  
“Killjoy.”, he muttered as he walked past you. The smile on his lips however revealed that he probably planned his next joke.


End file.
